Waiting For You
by Rukia So Zi
Summary: Sejauh dan selama apapun dia pergi. Apabila Tuhan menakdirkan cinta itu untukmu. Dia pasti kembali :


Waiting For You

* * *

><p>Namaku Nami. Aku anak perempuan dari tujuh bersaudara. Baru saja keluargaku mendapat musibah. Adikku yang nomor empat baru saja mengalami kecelakaan. Tangannya patah. Lebih tepatnya bagian tulang pengumpil dan hasta. Seharian aku berjaga di rumah sakit swasta di kotaku. Aku harus mengurusi semua kebutuhan adikku baik makan, mandi, buang air kecil, dan tentu saja juga buang air besar. Tapi ini tak menjadi beban untukku. Ibuku harus bekerja keras untuk membiayai pengobatan adikku. Karena biaya operasi tidaklah murah. Sedangkan ayahku, sudah dua tahun tidak pulang sejak merantau ke luar negeri. Kabarpun tidak tahu apalagi nafkah.<p>

Aku juga manusia. Jadi tugas menjaga adikku di rumah sakit bergantian dengan ibu dan adikku yang lain. Meskipun jadwal berjaga lebih banyak menjadi tanggung jawabku. Beruntung seminggu ini aku libur karena kakak kelasku akan menghadapi ujian akhir sekolah. Jadi tak masalah bila aku menjaga dari pagi sampai sore.

Siang itu yang berjaga di rumah sakit aku, ibuku, dan adikku bernama Chopper. Karena aku bosan terus berada di ruangan 3 x 1,5 meter, aku ingin mengajak adikku jalan-jalan sebentar. Daripada suasana garing mending kujahili saja dia. Hahhaha :D

"Chopper, kamu masih haus?" tanyaku pada adikku yang sudah menghabiskan satu kotak susu.

"Iya Kak"

"Mau kakak kasih minum nggak?"

"Iya mau Kak"

"Yaudah yuk ikut kakak. Ibu, aku keluar dulu ya"

"Iya jangan lama-lama"

"Aku menggandeng adikku menuruni anak tangga hingga tiba di lantai satu. Kucari sebuah benda yang tidak akan disangka oleh adikku. Saat aku melihat benda itu sepasang suami istri menyapa adikku.

"Chopper, Kak Usop dirawat di mana?"

Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya siapakah sepasang suami istri ini? Apakah mereka orang tua teman Usop?

"Usop ada di paviliuum Tulip. Ruang 21. Mari saya antar"

"Kamu kakaknya"

"Iya. Saya kakak tertua Usop"

Aku kembali ke ruang dimana adikku dirawat. Ternyata benar mereka adalah orang tua teman adikku. Mereka membawa sekotak roti dari toko ternama yang terkenal dengan kelezatannya. Hmmm... aku sedikit tergoda untuk mencicipinya setelah tamu itu pulang. Namun Chopper menarikku keluar setelah tamu itu pulang.

"Ayo Kak. Aku mau minum"

Mungkin adikku mengira aku akan membelikannya sekotak susus di minimarket rumah sakit. Hihihi xP

"kamu beneran haus, Chopper?"

"Iya Kak Nami"

"Udah turun dulu"

Kutuntun adikku mendekati sebuah benda mungil yang tertempel di dinding. Hihihi apalagi kalau bukan kran air. :p

"Mana minumnya,Kak!"

"Yaa.. itu minum aja air keran. Hahahahahaha"

Akupun berlari meninggalkan adikku sambil tertawa. Aku mengecohnya dengan berbelok ke kanan. Kubiarkan Chopper menyusul hingga ia jauh di depanku. Padahal jika ia lurus terus adalah ruang rawat inap ibu-ibu pasca melahirkan. Hahhahahaha parah kan? Tapi sebelum ia terlanjur masuk ke kamar itu, Chopper menyadari bahwa aku menipunya. Lalu dia berbalik dan menyusulku. Saat ada dua belokan lagi ke kanan dan ke kiri, aku memilih belok kanan yang merupakan jalan menuju tangga lantai 2. Adikku langsung menyusulku. Lalu aku berbalik arah dan membuatnya bingung. Sebenarnya di depanku itu jalan buntu, tempat parkir mobil ambulans. Tapi tetap saja adikku mengikutiku. Hahahaha anak kecil memang gampang dibohongi :p Hingga ia berjalan lebih dulu dariku dan aku berbalik ke arah yang seharusnya menuju lantai 2.

"Ah, kakak menyebalkan! Tunggu Kak"

"Hahahaha ketipu juga.. hahaha"

"Huh Kakak!"

Oh.. MyGod.. Omona.. Mimpi ya?

Saat aku kembali melihat ke depan, mata itu menatapku. Aku salah tingkah dan berbalik melihat adikku. Wajahnya yang babyface membuatku ingin terus melihatnya. Senyumnya manis dan hangat. Terlihat jelas bahwa sifatnya memang ramah dan bersahabat. Cowok itu tengah memangku adiknya yang masih kecil, kira-kira berumur 1 tahun. Adiknya juga sama imutnya dengan kakaknya. Adik kecil itu berkulit putih, pipinya tembem, dan suka sekali tersenyum dan tertawa.

Aku berpura-pura tak melihat cowowk itu dan naik ke atas tangga. Saat di atas, adik kecil itu menengok ke arahku. Topi macannya menambah lucunya adik itu. Aku pun tersenyum sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Tak kusangka ternyata cowok itu ikut menengok ke arahku. Dia tersenyumpadaku dan berkata

"Kak..hallo Kak" ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan tangan mungil adiknya.

"Eh, hallo. Namanya siapa?"

"Luffy ,Kak"

Aku langsung menuruni tangga itu diikuti Chopper. Aku mengobrol ringan dengan cowok itu. Smentara Chopper asik menggoda adik kecil itu. Sesekali aku menggoda Rufi dan ia tertawa. Tapi jujur aku emang seneng sama anak kecil jadi aku melakukannya bukan karna ingin mendekati kakaknya. Hmm.. tapi lumayan dari situ aku bisa tahu tentang cowok itu.

Namanya Ace. Dia ternyata anak SMA favorit di kotaku. Masih kelas X sayangnya. Jadi lebih muda satu tahun dariku. Dan bagusnya aku jadi tahu nomor Hpnya. Eitss.. jangan negative thinking! Dia duluan yang minta nomorku. Dan dia di sini sedang mengunggui neneknya yang sakit jantung.

Sudah dua hari sejak perkenalan itu, aku tak melihatnya. Apakah neneknya sudah sembuh? Yah, aku harap begitu. Padahal pagi ini juga adikku sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Ingin rasanya kuucap salam perpisahan. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku tak bisa mengucapkannya secara langsung. Ku kirin pesan singkat padanya.

2 hr ini ak ga melihatmu. Nenekmu sdh smbuh?Ak sgt b'hrp ..Ak plg hr ini, adikku Usop udh sembuh. I hope we will meet again on the next time Nami

Failed..Failed..Failed..

Tiga kali kusend ke nomernya gagal terus. Kemana dia? Sudahlah.. toh itu juga cinta monyet.

Sebulan berlalu, perasaanku kian tersiksa. Tapi aku mau berbuat apa lagi. Hhh.. coba ada seorang yang bisa menggantikan posisisnya. Pasti aku tidak akan gelisah sepanjang waktu..

Piip.. piip..

_Maaf.. aq menghilang. Tapi sedetik pun tak bs aq melupakanmu. Happy Birthday.. Ace_

Sumpaaaah! Jantungku berdegup tak karuan dan rasanya seneeengg bangeet. Darimana dia tahu hari ini hari ultahku?

Makasih :D Tau dr mn?

_Aq cari di FB namamu Fujima Nami kan. Slama itu aq mngamatimu.._

Hhuuhh..kukira km bner" m'hilang :'(

_Hehe.. ga mungkin. Nanti ktemu d tman sakura jm 4 sore. Bs kn?_

Emb..Gmana ya?

_Aq ga mksa. Tp sngt berharap km bs_

Kbetulan ga ada acara

_Ok. I will waiting for you ^_^_

With simple dress sampai lutut berwarna biru kuberjalan menuju taman Sakura. Di sana kucari sosok itu. Tapi tak kunjung kutemukan dia. Sudah 2 jam aku mencari. Lalu tibalah SMS itu

_Lihatlah pohon Sakura di taman. Carilah pohon dg slayer biru di sana._

Iya aku mnemukanx..

_Coba amati baik2 btang itu . Adakah sbuah jalan?_

Kucoba menelusuri setiap garis di batang itu. Tak ada apapun. Aku tidak menyerah dan setelah 1 jam berlalu kutemukan pintu kecil. Sebenarnya itu hanya tempelan batang yang tertutup slayer biru. Seketika itu juga sebuah kalung berbentuk hati jatuh. Kubuka liontin pada kalung itu. Meski sedikit sulit tapi akhirnya aku bisa membukanya. Di dalamnya ada foto seorang wanita yang sangat cantik. Siapa dia?

Aku mengrim SMS lagi padanya.

Ak sdh menemukanx. Apa maksudx?

_Itu foto ibu. Bskh kau m'jaganya untukku? Aq akn ke Singapura slama 1 bln utk mengaantar nenek berobat. Kuharap itu sll membuatmu mengingatku. Jgn jtuh cnta pd org lain ya :p_

Iya ak akn menjagax utkmu. Hei jgn ke-Pdan! :p

_Maaf merepotkan_

Ak tak pernah merasa direpotkan

Failed..Failed..Failed..

Hmm.. kurasa dia sudah pergi lagi.

Satu tahun berlalu, selama itu aku menunggunya. Bukan hanya 1 bulan ternyata dia menghilang. Perassaanku semakin sakit. Kalung itu entah mengapa enggan kulepaskan. Aku takut saat kalung itu lepas. Hatiku tak bisa mempertahankan perasaanku.

Selama ini, aku sempat tertarik pada seorang. Ternyata dia juga menyukaiku dan menyatakan perasaaannya. Tapi aku terus menunggunya. Meskipun aku tidak tegas dengan jawabanku, dia terus ada di sampingku saat aku lemah. Ini sulit. Apakah dia di sana juga menjaga hatinya untukku?

Piip..piip..

_Dtglah ke taman skrg_

HAAA! ACEE?

Kemana saja kau! Ini 1 th bukan 1 bulan!

Kutunggu balasan darinya tapi tak kunjung datang. Tiga puluh menit sudah. Akhirnya keputusanku untuk langsung ke taman. Kupercepat lariku hingga saat di sana betapa kagetnya aku dia.. TAK ADA!

Aku menangis. Aku duduk dan membenamkan wajahku pada kedua lututku. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu..

"Hai.. Happy Birthday"

Kumerasa tubuhku di dekap seseorang

"Ace.. Kau jahat!"

"Maaf.. lihat ini"

"Aku tak mau bila ini untuk perpisahan lagi!"

"buka dulu"

"Nggak! Berjanjilah ini bukan untuk perpisahan"

"Heemb"

Betapa terkejutnya aku saat membuka kotak itu. Sebuah roti yang besar dan harum. Tapi ada yang lebih istimewa di atas roti itu bertuliskan "Would you be mygirlfriend?"

Sejauh dan selama apapun dia pergi. Jika Tuhan memang menakdirkannya untukmu. Pasti dia akan kembali.. :)

**AND**

* * *

><p>Hay.. hay.. aku author baru nih..<p>

mohon reviews nya ya?


End file.
